My Christmas Pup
by Moon Goddess 740
Summary: I'm not good at short summaries. The Inu crew has decided to celebrate christmas in the feudal era unfortunately they have left out poor Sesshomaru. But whats this Sesshomaru has a present for Kagome. Told ya really bad at summaries, please just read.
1. What is Christmas?

MG740: Okay guys. This wasn't a planned fanfic, but it just sort of happened after a fanfic challenge from Jade Garden (go read her stories, they're really good!)  
  
Sesshomaru: Who's in it?  
  
MG740: You and Kagome of course!  
  
Sesshomaru: Why me and her?  
  
MG740: Because JG asked for it that way, so if you got a beef, speak with her about it.  
  
Sesshomaru: I think I will. *pulls Jade Garden out of nowhere* I've got a bone to pick with you.  
  
Jade Garden: about what?  
  
Sesshomaru: What's with me and the Kagome thing.  
  
Jade Garden: Well you guys are a hot couple on FF.N  
  
Sesshomaru: I don't care! Take back the challenge now or I'll use the Tokijin on you.  
  
Jade Garden: Try it buster! *Sesshomaru leaps out at Jade Garden, but he soon realizes he is stuck in place. His body is paralyzed.* Ha Authoress powers, never leave home without 'em.  
  
MG740: Nice going girl.  
  
Jade Garden: Don't mention it.  
  
MG740: One last thing. As always, I do not own Inu-Yasha. If I did, I would be living in a beautiful mansion and not in an apartment sharing a room with my mother. *sulking* Oh well on with Le Ficce!  
  
Chapter 1- What is Christmas?  
  
Sesshomaru sat in his quarters being bored to death. There was nothing to do around his lands, seeing as he made his rounds to check on their progress already.  
  
He lay on his bed, closed his eyes and sighed. "There's never anything exciting going on here." Just then, he heard Jaken scream.  
  
"Well Rin told you not to stand in front of On and Un when they drop the tree," he heard Rin say.  
  
"Why the hell did you bring that fucking tree into the damn mansion anyway," the angry little toad said.  
  
"Ooh uncle Jaken, Rin's telling otousan that you were cursing around her," Rin said as she went to get some stuff she had from her earlier years.  
  
*sigh* 'I guess I have to go see what's going on out there," Sesshomaru thought as her got out of bed.  
  
"He's asleep, so it's not as if he'll know ya brat," Jaken started.  
  
"Actually, I'm wide awake and right here," he said as he picked Jaken up and held him face to face with himself. "Now, let me hear your excuse for cursing at Rin."  
  
Jaken turned white. He was more afraid of his lord when he didn't scream than when he did. "Forgive me my lord. She was doing strange things and then she dropped a tree on me," he said while fearing for his life.  
  
"A tree?" Sesshomaru asked and was then directed, by Jaken's finger to a pine tree in the middle of the main room. Sesshomaru looked to his left and sure enough, he saw a huge pine tree in the middle of the room.  
  
Rin came back by then with a whole box of ornaments and emptied the contents out onto the floor. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru. "Otousan!" she screamed as he hugged him.  
  
"Rin, what are you doing?"  
  
"Rin is about to decorate the tree with ornaments."  
  
Sesshomaru looked strangely at the little girl, but he was too bored/tired to question further. He looked at her and said, "I'm going to take a nap. When I wake up, I expect you to have this cleaned up and out of my sight. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, Otousan. Have a nice nap," she yelled as he started back don the hall to his chambers.  
  
Once again, Sesshomaru got back in his bed to go to sleep. "I do not get what the child is doing, but whatever it is, she had better have done it by the time I wake up." And with that thought out-loud, the taiyokai went to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the moon outside his window and noted it was now nighttime. He got up and walked out of his room. He walked passed the main hell and saw that Rin was still there. Some of the stuff was on the tree and some of it was still on the floor.  
  
"Rin, I thought I made it clear to have this mess cleaned up by the time I got back," he said slightly agitated.  
  
"I know, but Rin's not finished decorating yet. Give Rin another hour please," she begged.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the child and said, "I am going out. I will go for about 2 hours. When I get back, I want this cleaned up."  
  
"Okay Otousan. Rin loves you. Come back soon."  
  
Sesshomaru left and began to walk around his lands. He continued to roam around until he smelled a familiar smell. A small smile crept upon his face.  
  
'So Inu-Yasha, you dare to come on my lands. I don't think so.'  
  
Sesshomaru raced until he was upon them. Inu-Yasha had barely enough time to get his sword out and defend himself.  
  
The two traded blows for a while until Inu-Yasha, somehow, overpowered him.  
  
'I can't win this," Sesshomaru thought. 'I need a way to turn this around.' He looked around until he laid eyes on Kagome. 'She can do that. I need to get her.'  
  
Sesshomaru let loose a stream of poison gas and momentarily blinds Inu- Yasha and his friends.  
  
"Damn him!" Inu-Yasha screams. Just then, he heard a scream and he know where it came from. "Kagome!!"  
  
Sesshomaru kidnapped Kagome and was now currently flying off with her.  
  
Kagome was so scared that she held on tighter to him. 'Please don't drop me.' Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, Kagome didn't know what she was doing to him.  
  
'Why is this human having this affect on me?" he asked himself as he thanked Kami that his robes covered what he was really feeling.  
  
They landed just a few steps from the castle. He put Kagome down and looked at her.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," Kagome looked him in the eye and said.  
  
"You lie wench. You are trembling in fear of me."  
  
He was right. She was trembling because she was very much afraid of him.  
  
"I will not hurt you. You.intrigue me woman. You have done something that most full demon women have not."  
  
"What's that?" she asked. He disappeared from in front of her and ended up behind her, frightening and shocking her. But nothing shocked her more than what he said next.  
  
"Excite me," he whispered as he leaned down to nibble on her neck.  
  
Kagome moaned and leaned back into him. She somehow knew it was wrong, but it just felt so good. Especially when she felt his hand come up to stroke her breasts.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't understand why he wanted to do this, but he was enjoying himself. He abandoned both her neck and breasts for a moment (much to Kagome's dissatisfaction) to fly them up to his room.  
  
Once there, he took no time at all to get her top off so he could suckle on her sweet onyx pearls.  
  
She went absolutely crazy when he did that. She moaned and screamed out his name in pleasure. She started to buck her hips up for more skin contact. With her skirt and his kimono still on, that was impossible.  
  
As if reading her mind, Sesshomaru quickly discarded their clothes to the other side of the room.  
  
Now, with both of them as naked as the day they were born, Sesshomaru went back to what he was previously at. Only this time with a twist.  
  
Sesshomaru brought his mouth up to cover hers and he started to prepare her. He carefully slipped one clawed finger into her opening and pumped it in and out. Soon he entered another. As he entered the third one, however, she had some slight discomfort. He continued to explore her mouth, though, to comfort her.  
  
Soon Kagome couldn't take not having him in her, so she began to buck her hips signaling her readiness.  
  
Sesshomaru, who was on top, positioned himself to enter her.  
  
"This may hurt a little," he said as he expected her to say stop once she know this. She nodded for him to continue anyway.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and pushed himself until he was buried as deep into her as he could go.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled out of her slowly and thrust back in violently. She seemed to enjoy it, so he did it again, and again, and again.  
  
Kagome moaned each time and begged him to go faster. Soon the two worked up a steady rhythm and Kagome felt as if she was gonna explode. With just 2 more of Sesshomaru's thrusts, she did explode while screaming out his name.  
  
Sesshomaru, feeling her walls tightening on him, was also about to explode and spill his seed into her. Just as he was exploding.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Sesshomaru woke up mid orgasm. He sat straight up and wondered what was happening. He looked out the window and noticed it wasn't that much later than it was when he went to sleep.  
  
'So it was all just a dream,' he said to himself, taking note of the mess he made of himself. 'But of all people to have an erotic dream about, why Inu-Yasha'a wench?' he wondered as he got a fresh kimono and decided to hit the hot springs.  
  
As he came out, he noticed Rin was still working on the tree. It looked nice, so he didn't bother her about it.  
  
"My lord you are up so soon?" A surprised Jaken asked. "It has only been 25 minutes since you started your nap."  
  
"I decided to take a bath. Have Doris sent to change my bedding will you," he ordered Jaken.  
  
"Yes mi lord." And the toad was off.  
  
Sesshomaru went straight to the waters and started to think.  
  
'Why am I having these type of dreams containing Kagome?' It had not been the first, second, nor third time this happened to him. But for the life of him he could not figure out why.  
  
'Is is that I am perhaps falling for Kagome?' he asked himself, not catching the fact that he referred to her as Kagome twice.  
  
He got out of the springs, into fresh robes, and back into the house. He heard Rin cheering on his way back.  
  
"Yay! Rin did it! Yay! Rin did it! Yay! Rin did it!" she shouted.  
  
"Did what?" he wanted to know.  
  
"Oh hi daddy. Rin put up her Christmas tree by herself this year," she said as she hugged his legs.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled a rare smile down at her, rubbed her hair, and asked, "Rin, what is Christmas?"  
  
Rin thought carefully before saying, "Christmas is a holiday where you decorate trees and houses and family and friends buy and trade presents. It's a holiday for giving."  
  
"Really?" he asked out loud to nobody in particular. "So you can give anybody a present right?"  
  
"Yep," Rin said with a huge grin on her face (as usual).  
  
"Well good. Now Rin go to bed."  
  
"But Rin's not sleepy."  
  
"Go to bed Rin," Sesshomaru said more sternly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go to bed Rin," he said again.  
  
"Okay," and she bounced off to bed saying goodnight to all she came by.  
  
'Well I think I can use this Christmas thing to my advantage for Kagome. Yes! Kagome, you shall get a present from me you shall never forget.' Then he retired to his chambers to go back to bed for the night.  
  
MG740: Okay that concludes the first chapter.  
  
Sesshomaru: What exactly is the present I'm going to give her.  
  
MG740: Do you really want to know?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes.  
  
MG740: Are you sure?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes.  
  
MG740: Are you really sure?  
  
Sesshomaru: Of course, now spit it out woman!  
  
MG740: Okay, but you were warned. *whispers into Sesshomaru's ear what the gift is*  
  
Sesshomaru: *Starts to turn pale and sickly* What?! *thump (he faints)*  
  
MG740: Oh well. I warned him didn't I? 


	2. Christmas With Friends or Family

MG740: Okay this is that next chapter I've been promising you guys. So without further ado-  
  
Shippo: I have to use the potty  
  
MG740: Didn't you go in my other fanfic?  
  
Shippo: Yeah, but I gotta go again.  
  
MG740: Okay everybody, bathroom break.  
  
Shippo: (after going to the bathroom) ah, much better. (A minute later everybody runs back from the bathroom covering their noses.  
  
MG740: What happened you guys.  
  
Inu-Yasha: The smell, the poison gas.  
  
MG740: Is Naraku releasing his Miasma again? (A second later, Naraku comes out coughing just like everybody else.) What the hell is happening in there?  
  
Miroku: (comes out of the bathroom) Sorry. I had the beans for lunch.  
  
MG740: Oh that's just nasty. Anyway, I don't own Inu-Yasha and trust me, some of you out there should be thankful of that. So on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 2- Christmas with Friends or Family  
  
"So let me get this straight. At Christmas you decorate a tree with stuff and you buy gifts for your friends, wrap them up, and set them under a tree. On Christmas morning, you open presents, eat food, and sing stupid songs called Christmas Carols?"  
  
"That about sums it up Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Kagome, you come up with some of the weirdest things," Inu-Yasha said as he got down from the tree. "How do you expect us to decorate a tree like this," he indicated the tree that was more bark than branches anyway.  
  
"Not like that. A pine tree, or even a plastic Christmas tree," Kagome said explaining about the types of trees.  
  
"A fake tree?" a confused Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's made of plastic," she said again. "So, you guys think you want to try Christmas out?"  
  
"Sounds fun, I'm in," Shippo said as he climbed into Kagome's lap.  
  
"I think I'm in too!" Sango said as she sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"Well that means I'm automatically in," Miroku said as he sat down behind Sango and hugged her. The two of them had hooked up a few months ago and were inseparable ever since.  
  
"Well Inu-Yasha, how about you?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha debated this for a long time then finally gave in and said, "okay, I'll do it."  
  
"Great, 'cause you have to help me get the tree and ornaments back over here," Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the well.  
  
Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome said, "If you even think to protest I'll say the S-I-T word." Inu-Yasha stayed silent.  
  
When they got to the well, Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and together, they dropped down into the well.  
  
When they go to the other side, Inu-Yasha jumped up and out of the well with Kagome in his arms.  
  
"I'm home," Kagome screamed as she and Inu-Yasha entered the house.  
  
Her grandfather and Souta were home. Her mother was out buying gifts for the family.  
  
"Kagome, you came home for Christmas?" her grandfather asked.  
  
"Actually grandpa, I came home to get some money for ornaments," she said as she dashed to her room. She opened her bank and took out 10,000 yen (equivalent to $100.00 US dollars), and was about to head out of the house.  
  
"But, you always spend Christmas here, sis." Souta said as she was leaving.  
  
"Yeah, well not this year. I'm spending Christmas in the feudal era. Now I gotta go," she said as she dragged Inu-Yasha by the hand out of the house. ****************************************************************************  
********** Inu-Yasha dashed them to the shopping district so they could pick everything up.  
  
Once there, the shopping spree began.  
  
Kagome got a lot of ornaments, and decorations including wreaths, mistletoes, garnets, and some cute crystal decorations.  
  
Inu-Yasha was bored stiff-they had been shopping for two hours now, and the only thing he did was hold bags. And they still weren't finished shopping yet.  
  
"What else do we have to get?!" a frustrated Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Just an angel and a tree," Kagome said as she spotted the perfect tree in a store. "I want that one. It's perfect!" she said as she ran into the store.  
  
She got the tree and the lady rang it, and the angel was also found in the store to 3,500 yen and 20 sen. She paid and again they were off.  
  
This time, they walked back to her house because of all the heavy stuff. The reached her house in 35 minutes. By this time, her mother was home.  
  
"Hi mom," Kagome said as she hugged her mom.  
  
"Hi sweetie. Hello Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Hi Higarashi-san," he said as he finally got to sit down for the day.  
  
"My, that's an awful lot of bags," she said as she look at all the stuff they had.  
  
"Yeah, I needed to buy some ornaments and a Christmas tree," Kagome said as she started pulling stuff out of bags to sort.  
  
"But we have all that stuff here. Why do you need more?"  
  
Kagome got quiet. "Well, because I'm spending Christmas in Feudal Japan."  
  
"Oh."  
  
'Here she blows,' Kagome and Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
"Well have a nice time, dear," her mother said with a smile on her face.  
  
"What, you're not going to tell her she can't go?" grandpa Higarashi asked.  
  
"No dad. She can go spend Christmas over there. This is her first year over there, so why shouldn't she stay for Christmas?"  
  
"But I thought you were supposed to be with you family on Christmas," Souta said.  
  
"Your family and/or friends, sweetie." Ms. Higarashi turned to her daughter. "I have a good feeling about you spending Christmas in Feudal Japan anyways. I can just tell something wonderful is gonna happen to you."  
  
"Thank you, mom," Kagome said as she hugged her mom again.  
  
Kagome proceeded to un-pack repack bags. She ended up with three bags instead of seven. One bag with glass ornaments, another with non-glass ornaments, and the last one with the garnets, wreath, mistletoe, and the tree skirt. The tree was in a box by itself.  
  
"Now Inu-Yasha, you can carry the tree and non-glass ornaments. I got the rest," Kagome said as she turned to go for the door.  
  
"Alright." Inu-Yasha turned to pick up the tree, but was stopped by Kagome's mother.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I want to talk to you for a minute."  
  
"Yeah, okay," he said and sat down as she indicated.  
  
Ms. Higarashi grabbed his hand and started.  
  
"Now Inu-Yasha, I can tell you're confused. You love another woman, but you feel as if you're supposed to love Kagome. Well listen closely to me. Do as you heart says and don't worry about Kagome. She's a strong girl. She can handle herself. She will be hurt at first, but give her time and she'll come around."  
  
Inu-Yasha was confused to say the least. "But how did you-"  
  
"Call it a mother's intuition, sweetie." Kagome came back in the door again, so Ms. Higarashi concluded by saying "remember what I said. Follow your heart, and your feelings."  
  
"Come on Inu-Yasha, let's go!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Thank you for the advance, Hiagarashi-san," Inu-Yasha said as he got up. "You know, I don't say this to just any woman, but you remind me of my mother."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Inu-Yasha picked up the tree and ornaments and he joined Kagome in going down the well.  
  
When they reached the other side, they brought the stuff to Kaede's hut and started decorating the tree. Sango and Miroku were enjoying themselves as was Shippo. Kagome, on the other hand, was debating with herself.  
  
'Should I have stayed home for Christmas or did I make a good decision by staying here?'  
  
Inu-Yasha came around with a golden garnet and saw Kagome's face. Without her saying a word, he knew what was wrong.  
  
He hugged her and said, "Don't worry. You made a good choice. You can always go back on Christmas and see them anyways."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Inu-Yasha," she said, and both went back to decorating.  
  
The decorating went smoothly with laughs, fun, happiness, and no more self- doubts about decisions on home.  
  
MG740: (with gas mask on) Okay that's it for this chapter.  
  
Miroku: I don't stink that bad.  
  
MG740: Look at the rest of the cast Miroku (points to all the characters as they have fainted.)  
  
Miroku: Okay, I get the hint. No more beans for me then.  
  
MG740: Good. Now look for the next chapter people. Ja'ne for now. 


	3. Betrayal

MG740: Okay, this is the third chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Kikiyo: of course they'll like it. I'm in it.  
  
MG740: Die bitch. (shoots her 7 times.)  
  
Kikiyo: *_* (dead)  
  
Sango: Don't we need her for this chapter?  
  
MG740: Oh yeah. (uses powers to revive her) While I'm doing that, please do the disclaimer Sango.  
  
Sango: MG740 doesn't own Inu-Yasha, but she would love to thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating it.  
  
MG740: Thank you Sango. Now let the fic begin!  
  
Chapter 3-Betrayal  
  
Rin bounced around as she, Jaken, and Sesshomaru walked through the forests.  
  
"It's a beautiful day, isn't it Otusan?" Rin asked as she skipped on ahead.  
  
"Hai, it is Rin," Sesshomaru as he looked up to see the sun glowing and around him the wind blowing.  
  
"H-h-how could y-y-you call this b-be-beautiful?! It's freezing!" Jaken exclaimed.  
  
"Rin's not cold. Rin's kimono is nice and warm."  
  
"Stupid girl," Jaken mumbled.  
  
"First, to let you know, Jaken. I did hear what you just called Rin," Sesshomaru said in a deadly cold voice. "Now if you wish to live, you'll never say it again."  
  
"Hai mi lord," the frightened toad said.  
  
The rest of the walk was in silence until Sesshomaru heard something approaching the forest. It smelled of bones, dirt, clay and magic. miko magic.  
  
Kikiyo.  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and Jaken in one arm and jumped into a tree. Rin was about to scream, but Sesshomaru hushed her as Kikiyo walked into that part of the forest.  
  
She stopped as if waiting for something. 'But what?' Sesshomaru asked himself. Just then, a few more of her soul collectors appeared and brought her three more souls.  
  
"You had better not take so long, Inu-Yasha. I hate being kept waiting." Kikiyo said out loud.  
  
'Inu-Yasha and Kikiyo? But I thought that Kagome was his mate. This should be interesting to watch unfold.'  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Inu-Yasha was thinking over what Kagome's mother said.  
  
Follow your heart and feelings. She will be hurt at first, but give her time, and she'll come around.  
  
'I hope she's right.' Currently the gang was singing, "Deck the Halls" and quite frankly, he just couldn't take another Christmas Carol. Inu-Yasha got up and said "I'm going for a walk." And he left.  
  
"I wonder where Inu-Yasha is going?" Shippo said from Kagome's lap.  
  
"I don't know, but oh well. His loss on 'Jingle Bells'!" The whole group began to sing.  
  
"Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh, all the fields we go. laughing all the way (ha ha)."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Inu-Yasha walked through the forest until he came upon the sacred tree. "Fifty-one years ago. fifty-one years ago Kikiyo, you pinned me to this tree. All over that stupid jewel."  
  
'Fifty-one years ago, I thought you betrayed me and purposely didn't bring me the shikon-no-tama. I raided the village, killing so many people in the process. I had no idea that it was Naraku that deceived us-who injured you fatally. To this very tree, you pinned me. For supposedly, all eternity.'  
  
"And here, fifty-one years later, after all we've been through. You still love me." Kikiyo said as she slipped up behind Inu-Yasha to hug him.  
  
"Of course I do, Kikiyo. I'll always love you," Inu-Yasha said as he turned around to hug her.  
  
"And I, you," she said as they leaned in to kiss.  
  
Sesshomaru and the others were still in the tree. Sesshomaru was thinking about something when he felt a tug at his kimono.  
  
"Daddy, why is Inu-Yasha's hand in Kikiyo's top?" Rin asked.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down and saw that, indeed, Inu-Yasha and Kikiyo were getting a little too hot and heavy for Rin's young eyes.  
  
"I think it's time we made our leave. Rin, Jaken, let's go home."  
  
"Hai mi lord."  
  
"Yes, daddy."  
  
Sesshomaru scooped the two up and proceeded to take the two home.  
  
On the way, Rin started to sing a song. It was a long one, but Sesshomaru was listening to it intently.  
  
"On the 12th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me. 12 drummers drumming, 11 pipers piping, 10 lords are leaping, 9 ladies dancing, 8 maids are milking, 7 swears are swimming, 6 geese are laying, 5 golden rings, 4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtle doves. and a partridge in a pear tree!" she concluded just as the touched the front door.  
  
"Rin, what was that you were singing?"  
  
"It's called 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'."  
  
"Twelve Days of Christmas?"  
  
'Yeah! See, on each of the twelve days before Christmas, the girls' boyfriend brought her a gift. The numbers of gifts were according to the days left until Christmas."  
  
"So for each day, he gave her a different amount of a different gift?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That gives me on hell of an idea." And he returned to his chambers to think.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Kagome decided to head back home for a couple of days. She would come back that Friday, which was the 12th.  
  
'I can get everybody's holiday shopping done and everything. I just wish I had saw Inu-Yasha before I left so I could at least say good-bye.'  
  
Unfortunately for Kagome, she was about to get just what she asked for.  
  
"Oooh, Kikiyo ." Inu-Yasha moaned as Kikiyo licked his neck.  
  
"Oh, did I hit your spot, Inu?" she asked seductively.  
  
"Yes," he just barely managed to get out. "I have half a mind to take you here and now. again."  
  
"Inu-Inu-Yasha?!" Kagome asked both shocked and horrified at what she saw.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up and saw the hurtful look in Kagome's eyes. He was starting to think that her mother was wrong.. "Kagome."  
  
"How could you betray me! I finally say I loved you, and this is how you repay me?! You said you loved me too!"  
  
"I know, but."  
  
"But what?!"  
  
"I was confused. I loved Kikiyo and I thought I loved you too. I was wrong. I love Kikiyo, Kagome. Please try to understand. I'm sorry if I've deceived you."  
  
Kagome looked as if she were about to explode. She just kept her cool and yelled, "SIT!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's face slammed into the ground. Before he could say anything more, Kagome had gone to the well and back to her era.  
  
Kikiyo helped Inu-Yasha up and helped him take care of his injured face.  
  
'I'm sorry, Kagome, that you feel betrayed, but you'll feel better with time. You deserve somebody better... Somebody who can love you one hundred percent. And I'll be happy for you when you find that person. Whoever may he be.'  
  
MG740: (while ringing Inu-Yasha's neck) You sorry son of a *beep* how could you do that to Kagome?  
  
Inu-Yasha: You made me do it.  
  
MG740: Oh yeah I did didn't I? (lets him go and he falls to the floor unconscience) Sorry bout that.  
  
Shippo: Is he dead?  
  
MG740: I hope not. We need him for the next chapter. Oh well, that's it for now. Ja'ne. 


	4. 12 Days of Christmas12 Gifts of Christma...

MG740: Okay everybody, here's the next chapter. And with a little lemon flavor too.  
  
Miroku: Yeah! I do so love the lemons.  
  
MG740: I'm sure you do you perv.  
  
Miroku: Hey I'm not a pervert. But by any chance is it Sango and me?  
  
MG740: No.  
  
Miroku: Will it ever be just Sango and me?  
  
MG740: No.  
  
Miroku: Well will you—  
  
MG740: Listen how about this? If even one person asks for it in the review, then I'll write a lemon dedicated to you and Sango. Okay?  
  
Miroku: I'd be much obliged.  
  
MG740: Okay, so you hear that guys. If you request it, I'll make a one-shot lemon just for Sango and Miroku. It's all up to you. But for now, lets just start the fic.  
  
Chapter 4- 12 Days of Christmas / 12 Gifts of Christmas  
  
Kagome came out on the other side of the well and just sat at the bottom for a while. It didn't take long before she began to cry.  
  
'How could you do that, Inu-Yasha? Right where we first met! And of all people, that bitch Kikiyo'  
  
She continued to cry to herself until she heard her mother's voice say "Kagome? Is that you?"  
  
"Y-y-yes mom, it's me," she stuttered as she climbed out of the well and came face to face with her mother.  
  
Kagome's mother's face held sympathy and compassion for she had an idea of what just happened in the feudal era.  
  
"Why don't I draw you a nice, hot bath, okay? You look tired and troubled."  
  
"Mom, you don't know the half of it."  
  
****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
In the bath... "Aaah, this is so relaxing," Kagome said as she sat back in her bath to soak. 'I wonder how the others will take it. They hate Kikiyo almost as much as me. Why am I even thinking about this? I'm in my bath to relax, so screw them!' and she fell into a quiet slumber.  
  
****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
Kagome awoke to a hand stroking her chin. "Mom, let me sleep a little while longer..."  
  
"This isn't your mother, child," a husky voice said.  
  
Kagome stood straight up from the water because she was so frightened.  
  
"Se-se-Sesshomaru?!" she screamed, forgetting her current dressing situation.  
  
"Why are you screaming? Your family is out and no one can heard you." He looked over her body. "Nice birthday suit. It's lovely on you."  
  
Kagome blushed a deep red and tried to cover herself.  
  
"Oh no, please, don't do that. You'll hide all the beauty from me," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed her chin and pulled her face close to his.  
  
'What's he doing?' she asked herself. A second later, she got her answer.  
  
Sesshomaru passionately kissed her, claiming her mouth as his. Kagome's eyes went wide at this, but she kissed him back.  
  
Sesshomaru took this as an opportunity to scoop her up in his arm, and never breaking the kiss, he took her to her bedroom.  
  
Kagome didn't know when the moving process began, but the next thing she knew, she was on her bed.  
  
"But when... ?" she stopped as she looked at Sesshomaru. He had removed his armor and was now removing his kimono. Kagome's eyes immediately went for the prize and only one word came to mind.  
  
Gigantic.  
  
Kagome looked at him and thought one thing, 'How does he think he's gonna fit that inside me?!'  
  
As if reading her mind, Sesshomaru said "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt as much as you'd think. I'll be gentle."  
  
He easily climbed on top of Kagome and began to kiss her passionately. She moaned under him as she felt him begin to stroke her breast. Since his hand was rather occupied at the moment, there was nothing holding him up, his body was lowered down onto her. She could feel his erect member against her bare thing. This only made her heat grow more.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Please? I need you... inside me now!" Kagome screamed as she took her arms and pushed him into her more.  
  
Sesshomaru moaned even more and he agreed with her. He longed to be inside her tight walls, surrounded by his Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru took careful time to make sure Kagome was prepared before he made his grand entrance.  
  
After just a minute of preparation, she said she was ready.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and slowly started to push inside her. At first, Kagome winced in pain but soon she got used to him, so she began to rock back and forth.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her before doing anything else.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure."  
  
"Okay," Sesshomaru pulled out and thrust back in. Kagome moaned. He did it once again, and again, she moaned. The next time he did it, however, she screamed out his name.  
  
'Ah, so I found her spot, eh?' he thought, as he began repeatedly thrusting in and out on that very spot.  
  
Kagome felt herself about to come, but just as she felt it...  
  
****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
A knock came at the door.  
  
"Kagome, you've been in there for an hour and a half already. Will you come on out before you look like a prune?" Souta screamed as her pounded wildly on the door.  
  
"In a minute, brat-face," she responded. 'It was all just a dream. But that was one hell of a dream! And of all people about, Sesshomaru?! Man, I gotta stop eating weird junk before going to sleep.'  
  
Kagome got out of the bath and out of the bathroom in ten minutes. She walked to her room and was about to go to sleep when the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Hiragashi residence, Kagome speaking."  
  
"Kagome, it's me Mia. Hey how are you feeling? How's the ringworm and Salmonella?"  
  
"Uh, it's a lot better." 'Nice going gramps.'  
  
"Great. So you wanna so some holiday shopping tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. Are Ling, Rina and Toma coming too?"  
  
"Absolutely," Mia said as she thought of something. "Oh yeah, and Hojo asked if he could come along too. I said I'll see. Should I tell him he can come?"  
  
"Sure. Why should I even care?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, that's right. I forgot you were out when he asked some 10th grader to be his girlfriend and she accepted. Sorry girl. Are you gonna be alright?"  
  
Kagome looked at her phone as if she thought her friend was crazy...which she did. "I think I'll live," she replied sarcastically. "Listen, I'll see you guys tomorrow around one okay? Great see ya then." She hung up.  
  
Kagome sighed and dropped back down into her bed to take a nice, long rest.  
  
****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
Sesshomaru sat down and read over his list. 'Yes, this is it! This is perfect! I have perfected my list.' He stepped out of his chambers to look for his loyal servant. "Jaken?" he called.  
  
A few minutes later, the little toad ran up to him. Hai mi lord?"  
  
"Take this list," he said as he handed him another list. "Find these servants around the house and bring them to me."  
  
"Yes mi lord." And Jaken was off to find them.  
  
'The 12 days of Christmas just got remade over especially for you sweet Kagome. You will now be receiving my 12 gifts of Christmas. (okay so technically its 78 gifts, but whose really counting except my politically correct friend Tiffany.)  
  
****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
Kagome came back from her shopping spree almost completely broke. She got gifts for her friends, a new pot set for her mother, a travel size Buddha for her grandfather, and some action figures for her brother.  
  
She brought things for everybody back in the feudal era as well.  
  
For Kaede, she brought a book full of herbal remedies for almost everything. For Sango she brought a new slayer gi seeing as how hers was always getting torn. For Miroku, she brought an entire year of back issues of Playboy magazine (don't worry, Sango's okay with it.) For Kirara she got a cute (and super expandable) diamond collar. For Shippo she got a new set of yo-yos. For Inu-Yasha, she got a simple plaque that said: Remember, always be true to yourself and others. They will reward you honesty." Last but not least, she got something for Sesshomaru. She didn't know why, but she got him a golden chain that said "Sesshomaru" and had two golden dogs on either side of the name.  
  
'Why I got a gift for him I don't know. But for some reason I think It's got something to do with that dream,' she thought to herself.  
  
Thinking no more on the subject, Kagome wrapped all the gifts. The ones for her family, went under their tree. The ones for her friends, she left on the front table and told her grandfather to give them to her friends when they came over.  
  
She went to the well and jumped through. Kagome had everyone else's present in her bag. I hope they like them,' she thought as she touched down in the other well.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and came face to face with Shippo and Kirara.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" she asked the two.  
  
"Kagome, you need to come home with me right away," Shippo said frantically.  
  
"Why? Is something wrong?" she asked getting scared. 'Did something happen while I was away?'  
  
"Just trust me. You have to believe it when you see it.  
  
Indeed she did. When Kagome got to Kaede's hut, she couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
Inu-Yasha: I can't believe you left off with a cliffhanger. You of all people should not leave anybody hanging.  
  
MG740: You are such a nagger Inu-Yasha. How do the others put up with you?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Unlike you they have patients and they love me.  
  
MG740: No, unlike me, they have cotton and earplugs.  
  
Inu-Yasha: No they don't  
  
Inu-Yasha cast: Yes we do.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *growls at them* Meanies.  
  
MG740: Oh well. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner. I promise. Until next time, Ja'ne. 


	5. The 12th Gift, Loyal Servants

MG740: Okay everybody, the long awaited 5th chapter is here and we finally get to see what Kagome's present is.  
  
Yumi: I thought we were her next presents!  
  
All the Servants: Shut up Yumi!  
  
Inu-Yasha: In case you didn't notice idiot, this was supposed to be a surprise.  
  
Yumi: Really? Even the 11 Sc—  
  
All the Servants: Yumi!!!  
  
Yumi: Okay, I'll shut up now.  
  
MG740: *sweatdrop* Okay well now that that's spoiled, Sesshomaru will you do the disclaimer?  
  
Sesshomaru: No  
  
MG740: Sango?  
  
Sango: Busy.  
  
MG740: Shippo?  
  
Shippo: -_-zzzzzz (he's asleep)  
  
MG740: Will somebody do a damn disclaimer?!  
  
Naraku: I'll do it. *clears throat* the sexy beast MG740 doesn't own Inu- Yasha, but she does own many lovely things and should own many more.  
  
MG740: Thank you for the flattery, But you're still not getting my 10 Shikon no Tama shards.  
  
Naraku: Damn.  
  
MG740: Well now, on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 5 12th gift—Loyal Servants  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she entered Kaede's house. Standing in the middle of the tiny hut, were 12 demons in uniforms. 2 dressed as cooks, 2 as caretakers, 4 as bodyguards, 2 as gardeners, and the last 2 as maids.  
  
"What exactly is all of this?" Kagome asked just a little stunned.  
  
"Don't ask us. They're for you," Sango said as she continued to eye her weapon in the corner. One wrong move and she was going to kill them all.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome. We are here to be your faithful servants," one of the maids said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yuri."  
  
The bodyguards stepped forward next.  
  
"Our names are Sugi, Sagi, Yumi and Yuki. We are the 4 centurions. We protect whomever we are assigned to," Sugi said as he introduced himself and his 3 brothers.  
  
"The cooks were the next to introduce themselves. "We are Shinta and Ny, master chefs," they both said at the same time.  
  
"I am Giru and this is Nadesca. We are caretakers."  
  
Yuri elbowed her other counterpart. She had yet to introduce herself. "Forgive my rudeness lady Kagome. I am Shin-Ryu (pronounced Shin-Re-U)."  
  
Kagome observed the last two. They looked almost identical. In fact, they were identical. 'But how...'  
  
"I am a clone of Takiendo," the clone said as if reading her mind.  
  
"Fine enough, but what is your name?" Inu-Yasha asked from his place in the corner.  
  
"My name is Takiendo."  
  
"But I thought you said his name was Takiendo," Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Did I not mention we were clones?" He asked.  
  
"But..." Kagome started.  
  
"We will know which one of us you want. Do not worry Lady Kagome," Takiendo1 said.  
  
"And to answer your question, you are about to ask mistress Sango, we are telepaths. That is how we tell what you are thinking and about to say," Takiendo2 said.  
  
Shippo looked as if his head was about to explode from the overload of names and between the Takiendos.  
  
"We will make it easy on you (as well as the readers, and the authoress too). I will be known as Takiendo1 and he shall be Takiendo2."  
  
"Thanks," Shippo said as he got one problem solved.  
  
"But wait. I still don't understand," Kagome said as she looked at the demons. Some looked humanoid, most didn't. "You did say your are here to be my loyal servants, but who sent you?"  
  
"We are not at liberty to tell you that mi lady," Shin-Ryu said as she bowed down to her mew mistress to show her sorry-ness for not being able to tell her.  
  
"Well I say you had better tell us who you're from or you're all toast," Inu-Yasha threatened as he began to unsheathe Tetsaiga.  
  
"SIT"  
  
*Bang* Inu-Yasha's face went through the floor.  
  
"So I have a secret admirer. Fair enough. I think I'll play along for a while," Kagome said, as she was excited at the thought of a secret admirer. 'He must be very rich if he can afford to give me 12 servants.'  
  
"Oh yes, he is very rich and powerful," Takiendo1 said as he read her mind once again.  
  
Inu-Yasha, who had gotten up a while ago, decided to ask a question. "Yuri, may I speak with you for a moment in private?" he asked her as he was going towards the opening.  
  
"No you may not! Any question you have to ask me, you may ask in front of Lady Kagome," she screamed at him.  
  
"Actually, he cannot ask that question in front of Lady Kagome," Takiendo2 said in a cautious voice to Yuri. Getting the hint, Yuri followed Inu- Yasha out the door.  
  
They walked a good ways from the old house until they got to an open clearing.  
  
Inu-Yahsa turned around and looked at Yuri. Yuri stared back at him. He then did something unexpected...He sniffed her.  
  
Yuri stood there and was furious. How fare he sniff her as if she were some common bitch (meaning female dog) walking around. "Why you little—"  
  
"I knew it. You and the others smell like Sesshomaru. He sent you didn't he?" Inu-Yasha asked as he crossed his arms stubbornly.  
  
"Will you keep your voice down! Mi lady might here you!"  
  
"Must you scream everything. I do have extra sensitive hearing. I could here a whisper from 3 miles away for crying outloud," he said as he started to head back.  
  
"Wait, you won't tell mi lady about our lord will you?" Yuri asked scared that he would spill the secret.  
  
"Nope. It's none of my business anyway."  
  
"Good. Thank you lord Inu-Yasha," she said as she bowed to him.  
  
"Yeah. Just do me a favor and never call me lord Inu-Yasha again. Inu- Yasha is fine enough."  
  
"Of course Inu-Yasha," she said as she bowed her head.  
  
As they walked back, Inu-Yasha was thinking silently to himself, 'So, who would have guessed it. Sesshomaru, full-blooded demon who supposedly hates humans, loves Kagome. A while ago, I would have been severely jealous of him. Now that Kikiyo and I are back together, I'm happy for him. Wait!' Inu-Yasha thought as he stopped dead in his tracks, 'could Kagome's mother have foreseen this? She did say that Kagome will find another to love.' He shrugged the thought off as pure coincidence and went on about his business as usual. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
When Inu-Yasha got back, he discovered that everybody had adjusted nicely to the extra people in the hut. Shinta and Ny were preparing a hearty dinner while Yuri joined Shin-Ryu in cleaning.  
  
Sugi, Sagi, Yumi and Yuki had spread out on all four sides of the hut to guard it. They didn't want anything to happen to their to lady.  
  
Takiendo1 and 2 were helping Kaede plant some new herbs. And last, but not least, Giru and Nadesca kept the others company. A nice conversation was in the air until Inu-Yasha came in. Kagome got visibly stiff so much, that Miroku thought to ask a question.  
  
"Hey, What's going on between you two? You seem to be avoiding each other lately."  
  
Kagome, not being able to take anymore, stood up and said calmly, "why don't you ask Inu-Yasha and his new little whore Kikiyo." She left right after that.  
  
All eyes turned to look at Inu-Yasha. He just sat there as if nothing had happened. When he still saw them looking at him, he looked up and said, "What?"  
  
"You know what you mangy mutt!" Sango screamed at him. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Then why is she so mad and what does Kikiyo have to do with this?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked around and saw everybody staring at him so he said, "I took her mother's advice and I followed my heart. I love Kikiyo and not Kagome. Do I wish us still friends? Of course. It's just that I didn't want to keep stinging her along. She deserves someone who will love her fully and it's not me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to her." And he left the hut.  
  
"Is it just me, or has he grown up a lot?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yep," Sango said as she leaned on him. "I never thought of all people, he would change." Suddenly Sango felt something caressing her behind.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Some people, on the other hand, never grow up," Shippo said as he stood by Miroku, now lying on the ground with a huge handprint on his face. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
Kagome kept walking. She didn't know why or even where she was going, but she just kept going.  
  
'Just how could he do that to me anyway. I mean, I told him I loved him and that's how he repays me? The nerve of him!' Kagome was so furious, she didn't even notice when she walked into someone. She was about to apologize when she saw just who it was.  
  
"You!" she spat at the person in disdain.  
  
"Hello Kagome," Kikiyo said as she looked down at the girl.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"I actually came to see if you were alright. You seemed rather angry when you left a while ago."  
  
"What did you expect from me when you took Inu-Yasha away form me. I told him I loved him and he runs into your arms," Kagome said, now crying.  
  
"Kagome. It was for your own good," Kikiyo said looking Kagome in the eyes. "I used to despise Inu-Yasha for what happened al those years ago. Now, I bare no hatred for him...Only love. Inu-Yasha also feels the same way. It would not be fair of him to string you along knowing he could not give you all of his heart.  
  
"She's right you know," Inu-Yasha said as he landed right beside Kagome. He turned her so they faced each other. "It's not fair to you that I would not give you all of me. You deserve much better. You deserve someone who truly loves you. I didn't mean for you to find out the way you did, but at leas now you know." He stopped and hugged her. "I'm sorry if I've caused you much pain from this."  
  
Kagome now realized how true he was. It would be unfair to her if he would continue to do things like that. She hugged him back. "I'm sorry too Inu- Yasha. I'm actually happy for you and Kikiyo." She let go of him to turn and hug Kikiyo. "I'm glad you've changed. He really does love you."  
  
"Thank you Kagome, for understanding," Kikiyo said as she hugged her back. "Shall we head back to my sister's hut now?"  
  
"Okay," Kagome said as she smiled at her.  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to head back with them, but his ears perked up at that moment. "You go on. I'll catch up."  
  
"Okay sweetie," Kikiyo said as she and Kagome started walking and talking about modern Tokyo.  
  
When the girls were far enough away, Inu-Yasha said, "You can come down now Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru jumped down from the trees and looked at his brother. "Did you have to hug my Kagome when you spoke to her?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to tick you off," Inu-Yasha said smugly. "So do you actually think that 12 servants can win over her heart?"  
  
"No, they are just a start. My other gifts shall."  
  
"Heh. Don't kid yourself. She's not the type of girl that can be won over by material possessions Sess."  
  
"Perhaps. But I will win her over eventually. I feel too strongly about her to let her slip away."  
  
"Yeah, well just treat her right okay. I don't wanna have to hurt you now," Inu-Yasha said as he walked off to catch up to the girls.  
  
Sesshomaru stood there for a moment before turning and leaving. 'I will treat her good dear brother. Just you watch.' And he disappeared back to his castle. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
MG740: And there you have it! Another chapter done.  
  
Sesshomaru: Exactly how much is all this gift giving costing me?  
  
MG740: Well, if you actually calculate it, by the end of story, you should file for bankruptcy.  
  
Sesshomaru: What?!!!  
  
MG740: *sees Sess in a rage* Uh, I guess that's my cue to go. If I live through Sess' rage, I shall have another chapter up soon. Until then, gotta run!* Dashes off into the wind*  
  
Sesshomaru: OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. The 11th Gift, 11 Fine Silk Scarves

MG: Okay everybody, I'm back. You guys'll forgive me for the long wait right? gets pummeled by tomatoes and other flying fruit.  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha, cut that out!  
  
Inu-Yasha: puts down fruit Fine, meannie!  
  
MG: Since I'm in such a good mood today, I'll let that slide, but only if you do the disclaimer.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Fine. MG doesn't own Inu-Yasha. She does however own vol. 1 of the manga in which her 16 year old daughter got her for Christmas...wait, 16 year old daughter?! I thought you were 16?  
  
MG: I am.  
  
Inu-Yasha: So how did you have a—  
  
MG: Don't ask, cause I'm not telling.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Whatever, just start the damn fic.  
  
MG: Okay!  
  
Chapter 6 11th Gift—Fine Silk Scarves  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning to Shippo shaking her. "Mommy, I wanna go play outside," he said as he continued to shake her. The little kitsune had started to call her mommy about a month ago.  
  
Kagome, who was so tired from the confusion of yesterday, rolled over and said, "ask Giru or Nadesca to play with you."  
  
"But they aren't here," Shippo said. "The only one left is Yumi. All the others left early this morning.  
  
Kagome, who was wide-awake by then, went towards the front entrance and indeed saw that the only one left was Yumi. At this, she got curious. "Where did everybody go?" she asked him.  
  
Yumi spun around out of surprise. He thought Lady Kagome was still fast asleep. "They have gone to see our lord for his next present to you mi lady," he told her as he came to stand near her. "I have been left in charge to take care of you in case of an attack."  
  
"Oh, okay," she said as she went back to Shippo. "Alright my little kitsune, how about we go pick some wild flowers in the field?"  
  
"Yay," Shippo yelled as he dashed outside.  
  
Kagome was about to follow him when Yumi stopped her in her steps.  
  
"Mi lady, I must not permit you to wander outside alone. If someone, or more importantly something, injures you, my lord would have my head on a silver platter," Yumi said as he tried to cover a yawn. He failed.  
  
"Listen, I'll be less than 60 yard away from you Yumi. Don't worry about it. Nothing will happen." Kagome took him and lead him to a cot. "Now you look sleepy, so why don't you take a nap?"  
  
Yumi was shocked that his lady would even suggest such a thing. To go to sleep while he was to be guarding her. The very thought of it was appalling to him. Although, after he sat down, he did feel surprisingly good. The soft cot under him slowly lulled him to sleep.  
  
Kagome slowly crept out the house to leave Yumi asleep. 'He's been up ever since before he got here. He must be tired.  
  
"Mommy hurry up!" Shippo yelled as he headed off in the direction of the field.  
  
"I'm coming." And she gave chase after him.  
  
"Mi lord, we have returned as you asked," Yuri called from the front entrance.  
  
The house seemed to be bustling with people. Almost all were women. Shin- Ryu looked around and noticed that these women, both humans and demons, were the best weavers and fabric makers of the western lands.  
  
"My word, this place is alive today," Ny said as a woman almost knocked him over.  
  
"Of course. Only the finest of silk scarves are to be worn by my Kagome. So naturally only the best weavers and fabric makers of the land are required to do so."  
  
All of the servants immediately turned around. "Lord Sesshomaru," they said as they bowed to him.  
  
"How is she?" he asked.  
  
"She was doing well the last time we were there," Nadesca said as she and the others stood up again.  
  
"How did she take to you guys?"  
  
"She took it much better than we thought she would," Sugi said to his master. "She said that we were making her life easier already after just one night."  
  
"Good, that is what you are there to do." Sesshomaru made a gesture for them to follow him and so they did.  
  
Sesshomaru lead them to a backroom where he stayed making plans for Kagome's gifts. The room was dark, but soon he lit some candles and they had light.  
  
Sugi, Sagi, Yuki, Ny, Takiendo1 and 2, and Giru didn't change the expressions on their faces. Yumi, Shin-Ryu, Shinta, and Nadesca, on the other hand, stared in amazement at the sight before them.  
  
Eleven of what had to be the finest silk scarves in all the land lay in a neat pile across a small worktable. They ranged from regular solid colors to beautiful and intricate patterns. Even in the dull light of the flames, you could see golden glitter sparkle and dance a wonderful dance of colors. All and all, Kagome was a very lucky girl.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the girls' face and made a small half smile that vanished as quickly as it appeared. "I take it by the looks on you girls' faces that Kagome will like these gifts?"  
  
"Of course she will," Nadesca said with a twinkle in her eye. She glanced at one that was blue with golden angels on it and said, "she would look exceptionally lovely in that one."  
  
"Good. Now you guys are to deliver these to Kagome, and you are to let me know exactly how she reacts to them okay?" he asked more than commanded.  
  
"Of course my lord," Yuki said, startled that their master sounded calm towards them and he actually asked them.  
  
"Alright. Now go and bring the gifts to her." He dismissed them with a wave of his had and off they went.  
  
He sat there, in the room, for a few minutes after they left. What Nadesca said kept coming to his mind.  
  
'She would look exceptionally lovely in that one.'  
  
He tried to picture Kagome in the scarf, Unfortunately for him, that was all he pictured her in.  
  
'Can't you keep your mind out of the gutter for two minutes?' he asked himself.  
  
'Not when it comes to Kagome,' his mind answered back.  
  
'Oh shut up you...wait. Why am I arguing with myself _again_?' Sesshomaru half expected a response and half didn't. When he got none, he shrugged it off and was about to leave when...  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru," Ikkyla screamed as she ran into him. She got up after being knocked down and looked up into her master's gleaming yellow eyes.  
  
"I thought I told you to be more careful around the castle," Sesshomaru said calmly as so not to make the girl anxious. She was a nervous new addition to the castle and, unfortunately, she was a klutz too.  
  
"I'm sorry my lord, forgive me," she said bowing to him. "I came to inform you that Lord Nichindu of the Southern Lands has arrived to see you."  
  
"And you ran for that?"  
  
"No. I also came to tell you he's trying to eat Rin again," Ikkyla said nonchalantly. She didn't particularly like Rin so she couldn't care less what happened to the girl.  
  
Sesshomaru growled as he heard his daughter scream outside the door somewhere. "When I get back, we shall talk about your lack of enthusiasm when it comes to my daughter's safety."  
  
"Ahh, get away form Rin!" Rin screamed as she tried to shove Lord Nichindu away from her.  
  
"Oh come on dear child. I just want a small bite," he said as he licked her. He was just about to bite into her delectable skin when suddenly his mouth clamped down on a piece of metal. He opened his eyes to find that he had bitten a sword...the Tokijin to be exact.  
  
"Put my daughter down or I'll force it through your neck old man," Sesshomaru said calmly as he stood in a ready position to kill the demon lord.  
  
"Oh fine you old fuddy-duddy," Nichindu said as he put Rin down. The girl quickly ran to her father's side. "She's quite tasty though. Why don't you try a taste?"  
  
"You have about 2 seconds to explain why you're here and if that reason involves my daughter, I'll kill you."  
  
"Relax Sess. It's got nothing to do with Rin. It does, however, have everything to do with this," as he said the last part, he waved his hand around the room. "You are the youngest of us lords and as much as I hate to admit it, the most handsome. You have demon women throwing themselves at your feet and you choose to do all of this for a mere human? Our collegues are beginning to speak ill of you."  
  
Sesshomaru did not waver from his position. "Then let them. I do not care nor do I wish to concern myself with their words. I have a land to run and a daughter to take care of." He instinctively pulled Rin closer to him as he saw Nichindu watching her hungrily. "Now if you'll kindly remove yourself form my home, I can go about my regular day. Ikkyla, please show lord Nichindu out."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
As she was about to show him out, Nichindu turned back around and said, "Sesshomaru, I didn't come here as a lord to another lord, I came here as a friend to a friend. Humans are more trouble than they're worth. They are always getting into trouble and need protecting."  
  
"She won't need it. She can take care of herself. She is a miko after all."  
  
Nichindu stopped dead in his tracks. '_A_ _**miko**_?! What is he thinking?! "That just makes her even more dangerous—even to you."  
  
What the lord said held much truth to it, but he was never going to admit that. "I will just have to take that chance. Now again I ask you to leave me." Sesshomaru began to walk away when he stopped and said, "And get one thing straight. We have never been and will never be friends. Got it?!" Sesshomaru left with Rin before Nichindu verbalized his answer.  
  
'One day, this miko is gonna get him in a whole lot of trouble.' He paused in his thinking and decided, 'Then again, she may just be the one to bring him out of his shell.' He began to walk to the door. As he left, he said outloud, "Sesshomaru, I change what I said. She will be good for you. Maybe, just maybe, she can even change you."  
  
Sesshomaru, as he heard this from his window, said mentally, 'thank you my colleague. Even though you won't ever be considered my friend, I value your opinion.'  
  
"Mi lady, we have returned," Takiendo1 said as they all brought back the scarves. When they got in the house, however, all they saw was a sleeping Yumi.  
  
His older brother, Sugi, was furious with him. "Wake up you dunce," he screamed as he bonked his brother upside the head.  
  
"What?" he said groggily and he looked up to see 10 angry people and 1 furiously furious older brother. "Oh, hi," he said nervously  
  
"Where is our lady?" Shin-Ryu asked.  
  
"Oh, she was playing out front with Shippo."  
  
"But we didn't see her and we came through the front," Yumi said nervously. Everybody ran out of the house.  
  
All 12 of them ran around out front looking for her and calling out her name.  
  
After a good half-hour, they all gave up. They had searched high and wide for her and they couldn't find her. The 12 servants trudged back towards the house in order to collect themselves. They would have to tell Sesshomaru that they had lost lady Kagome. He would not be pleased.  
  
As they reached the hut, however they were quite shocked.  
  
"Mi lady!!" they all screamed excitedly and ran to her.  
  
"Uh, hi guys. What's up?" Kagome asked calmly as she stood there just a little surprised as to why they were clinging onto her.  
  
"We thought you were gone," Giru said.  
  
"We searched out front for you, but we couldn't find you," Takiendo2 said.  
  
"Did you scatter brains ever think to check out back too?" Inu-Yasha asked from his position against the back wall. Everyone was in the hut, even a sleeping Shippo and Kikiyo.  
  
"Out back?" Shintu asked.  
  
"You guys may be your lords most faithful servants, but you aren't his smartest, now are you?" Miroku asked from his and Sango's spot by the fire.  
  
"Oh stop making fun of them you guys. Besides, I don't mind it, so neither should you," Kagome said pointing fingers towards Miroku and Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yeah and besides those scarves more than make up for it," Kikiyo said as she woke up and pointed to them.  
  
"Oh yes, they must be made from the finest silk in the land." That was Sango.  
  
"Of course. Nothing less than perfection from out lord," Yuri said as she beamed.  
  
"Okay everybody, enough," Kagome said as she noticed her stomach rumble. "Shintu, Ny, do you mind preparing dinner?"  
  
"Of course we'll prepare the dinner mi lady," Ny said as he and Shintu got fresh vegetables to prepare dinner.  
  
Kagome looked at the scarves and said, "they're so beautiful. How could I possibly wear these?"  
  
"Don't worry mi lady. They shall go very lovely with your other gift for tomorrow," Takiendo1 said.  
  
"Wow, all these gifts could spoil a girl," Kagome said as she pondered what her next gift would be.  
  
"Oh no my lovely Kagome. I would give you the world if I could. Nothing is ever too good for you my kokoro," Sesshomaru said from his perch on a tree above the hut. He glanced at Kagome's figure on last time before fleeting into the night sky."  
  
Sesshomaru: "My **_KOKORO_**?!" How could you make me say something so sappy?  
  
MG: If you think that's bad, then what are you gonna do when chapter 7 rolls around?  
  
Sesshomaru: What's in chapter 7?  
  
MG: See for yourself. tosses chapter 7 to him.  
  
Sesshomaru: mutters to himself Sap, more sap, more sap. pauses WHAT?!!!! passes out.  
  
MG: Oh well, maybe this gives a hint to you guys what's in chapter 7. I'll even give you more of a hint. Think flavors people, think flavors. Until next time. 


	7. The 10th Gift, Beautiful Kimonos

MG: Hey everybody, I'm back with the seventh chapter.

Sesshomaru: (still passed out from last chapter)

Shippo: Is he dead?

MG: Oh no, he just passed out when he found out about the lemon in this chapter.

Shippo: Oh. Does this mean I have to go to bed now?

MG: Actually, since this is , You can stay up to see this one. I couldn't put the lemon in it.

Shippo: Yeah! Can I do the disclaimer for you?

MG: Of course you can.

Shippo: MG doesn't own Inu-Yasha, but she is a really nice person.

MG: Why thank you Shippo.

Shippo: Except when it comes to Pocky, she'll attack you if you touch her Pocky or Pucca. grabs both her Strawberry Pocky and Chocolate Pucca and begins eating them while running away

MG: Get back here you little shrimp. runs after him

Kagome: Yeeeeeeeeah. I guess I'll start the story. Oh and for those people who didn't know what kokoro meant last chapter, it means "heart" in the endearing sense. Anyways start the chapter.

Chapter 7

10th gift—Beautiful Kimonos

Kagome awoke that morning to someone moving around in the hut. She opened her eyes, just a crack, to see who was making the noise.

Shintu and Ny were up and cooking breakfast. Shin-Ryu was cleaning up the hut around her. Takiendo1 and 2 were nowhere to be seen, which meant they were outside tending to the garden. She noticed no one else inside including Shippo. Kagome assumed Giru and Nadesca were with him. She heard a crash from outside followed by a stream of curses and even more "I'm sorry's."

"That must be Yumi saying he's sorry to his brothers," Kagome laughed.

Shintu, Ny, Shin-Ryu and Yuri turned to look at her. "Good morning mi lady," they all said.

"Good morning everybody. Umm, something smells good."

"Indeed. Ny and I took heed from a recipe of yours and made this French toast, pancakes, and scrambled eggs you like so much mi lady," Shintu said as she flipped some more pancakes onto a huge plate with the others.

'Wow, thanks. I think I'll go for a bath now. Yumi, where are my spare clothes?"

"I have them mi lady. Here they are," Yumi said as she handed them to Kagome. She finally decided to start wearing normal clothes to the feudal era and stop wearing her school uniform.

"Thank you. I shall be back in a few."

Kagome walked outside the hut and saw everybody else. Sango and Miroku were out in the garden with the Takiendos. Kaede was in the special herb garden gathering some herbs. Shippo and his caretakers were playing hide and go seek, but what really caught her eye was Kikiyo and Inu-Yasha.

"Lay off it already Kiki. I ain't coming down."

"But your hair has grown almost over your eyes. Let me cut it for you."

"No."

"Inu—"

"I said NO!!!"

"You're impossible."

"You knew that from day one."

"Hey Kikiyo, need help getting Inu-Yasha down?"

"Why yes I do Kagome. Would you mind?"

"You had better no—"

"SIT"

BANG Inu-Yasha never got to finish his sentence for Kagome used her command.

Kikiyo took that moment to start to trim his hair. As Kagome walked away from them, all she heard was Inu-Yasha's screams. "He's such a baby when it comes to his hair."

Kagome arrived at the bathing springs not even five minutes later. "Ah, a nice hot bath to soothe my nerves." Kagome stripped and climbed in. She began to rinse herself clean of any grime and dirt of the day before.

After 10 minutes of washing, she decided to just sit back and relax. Vaguely, something told her to look around and that she was being watched.

"Get a hold of yourself Kagome. Who'd be watching you?" she asked herself outloud as she began to fall into a deep slumber.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Sesshomaru was indeed perched in a tree nearby, watching her. "Such a beauty is a rare sight in these times. Oh if only I could hold you, touch you, and even love you. If only I could touch that soft and silky skin of yours. Kiss those luscious and sweet lips as we become one; mind, body, and soul wise."

"Aren't we a regular ol' poet now?" Inu-Yasha said sarcastically.

"Must you always be the smart ass?" Sesshomaru asked of his little brother.

"Must you always be a peeping tom? I can't believe you, Sesshomaru. Spying on her when she's naked and asleep?"

"Would it kill you to know that I'm actually here to drop off her present while she's asleep," Sesshomaru said as he removed a package from his kimono top.

"And pray tell, what is that?"

"Well, I figure Kagome gets cold in those short kimonos that she wears, so I got her some now ones."

Inu-Yasha looked at Sesshomaru. "So let me get this straight, you got her a kimono?"

"Ten Kimonos."

"Okay, 10 Kimonos. That's kinda cheap."

Sesshomaru looked calm on the outside, but he wanted to beat the crap out of Inu-Yasha for calling him, the lord of the western lands, cheap. "Inu-Yasha, each one of these kimonos are a one of a kind, made with the finest silk in the world. Each one's value cannot be priced. They are priceless."

Inu-Yasha thought that over for a short time. "I'll give you 500 yen and Shippo as a pet for one of those."

Sesshomaru could have knocked his brother out for being so stupid. "Did you not hear me say that these are priceless?! And then you offer me only 500 yen? Are you mad?!"

"Come on Sess. Kikiyo's birthday is coming up and I need to get her something nice. She'll be bitchin' and moaning for days if I don't."

Sesshomaru calmly stood up and was about to jump down, totally ignoring his younger brother, but a wonderful aroma hit his nose. "What is that delightful smell?"

At the same time, Inu-Yasha smelled it too. "Uugh! It stinks! What is that god awful smell?!"

Sesshomaru recognized instantly by the way he and Inu-Yasha were acting so differently, what the smell was. A small smile played upon his lips. "Ooh, what has gotten my Kagome so aroused?

"Oh that is my cue to get out of here," Inu-Yasha said as he jumped out of the tree and went back to the hut.

Sesshomaru jumped down soundlessly and placed the kimonos at the side of the springs. He found it incredibly hard to leave with the scent of Kagome's arousal. Just when he was about to leave, Kagome murmured two words to make him stop.

"Ooh, Sesshomaru."

The way she moaned his name made him want to just ravish her on the spot.

"She is having a rather 'pleasing' dream about you," Takiendo2 said as he came up behind his master.

"That I pretty much guessed," Sesshomaru said as he looked at her.

"Would you like to know what it is?"Takiendo2 asked

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, I wouldn't want to invade her privacy like that. I am curious, but i'll just wait."

"Understood master,"Takiendo2 said as he left to go back to the hut.

Sesshomaru made his way back to his lands and left her there to dream.

An Hour Later

Kagome awoke form her dream with a shocked look on her face. "That's the 2nd dream I've had about Sesshomaru. Each time they seem to get more erotic. Could it be that I'm starting to like Sesshomaru?" Before she could think about it anymore, she noticed a package with her name on it by the side of the springs. She took the note off and read it.

Kagome,

You are a beauty that can

make angels jealous. Your skin is fair and flawless

and your hair as dark as the darkest nights. I leave

you these Kimonos in the hopes that they compliment

your beauty even more, if it is at all possible.

Your Secret Admirer

Kagome squealed in delight when she saw the kimonos. They were just here size and they were gorgeous. She ran back to the hut to show everyone.

All the women crowded around and looked on in admiration at the beautiful cloths. The men, however, went back to what they were already doing.

'I don't know just who you are my secret admirer, but I shall truly love to find out. I hope you reveal yourself soon so that I may be able to thank you personally.

MG: Okay everybody, that's it for this chapter. eating Pocky and Pucca while Shippo is knocked out in the background.

Sesshomaru: Gets up groggily What happened?

MG: Oh, you passed out when you found out that there was a lemon scene with you and Kagome in this chapter.

Sesshomaru: Oh. looks to author hopefully So you changed it right?

MG: smiles sweetly Actually, I had to for I was just a little too raunchy.

Sesshomaru: -- I figured as much. That's a relief.

MG: But there will be one on 

Sesshomaru: -- Oh well, you can't win them all. But, this will be the last one, right?

MG: fingers crossed behind her back Of course it will.

Sesshomaru: Okay then. Review.

MG: What's the magic word?

Sesshomaru: Do it or I kill you all.

MG: Bonks Sess over the head with a club That's please review, and thank you in advance.

Sesshomaru: -- (out cold)


	8. The 9th Gift Gleaming Necklaces

MG: Okay everybody, here's the latest installment of My Christmas Pup. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't sue me.

Chapter 8- The 9th Gift—Gleaming Necklaces.

Inu-yasha awoke very early the next morning so he could sneak out of the hut. Today was a real day to dread for him. Toda was dooms day for him. Today…was Kikiyo's birthday!

He had hoped to get her something beautiful for her birthday, but beautiful costs money—which he sadly didn't have.

He slowly crept out of the hut and made his way to the forest. He jumped into the highest tree he could find to assure that he was out of sight.

"Running from women now little brother? How utterly disgraceful," Sesshomaru said as he scared Inu-yasha out of his mind.

"Will you stop doing that!" Inu-yasha screamed as he fought to stay up on the branch.

"Is she that scary to you that you have to sneak around and run away just because you didn't get her a birthday present?"

Inu-yasha thought about that for a moment. "I was gonna say just yeah, but when I think about it, it's more like a HELL YEAH!! She pinned me to a tree 50 years ago! You'd be scared of her too."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Not likely."

"That's what everybody who doesn't know her that well say. "Inu-yasha looked at his brother and said, "Now what do you want? I'm sure you're not here for the idle conversation."

"I came to bring you this," Sesshomaru said as he tossed a package towards Inu-Yasha. He opened it and saw it was a beautiful and thin lime green and yellow floral patterned kimono and a matching bracelet with Kikiyo's name engraved in it.

"Wow bro. This must've cost you a fortune," Inu-yasha said as he looked over everything.

"Not when you have connections dear brother, not when you have connections." Sesshomaru decided then to take his leave. "I shall be back later with Kagome's 4th present." And he casually left.

"Well at least I got Kikiyo's present. Now time to go back and pray she believes I got them for her.

Inu-yasha went strolling back to the hut and ran into Yuri. She looked furious at him.

"Inu-yasha, Ms. Kikiyo and Lady Kagome have been looking for you all day! Where have you been?!" She screamed.

"Two things Yuri. One, stop screaming!!" he yelled at her. Her high pitch voice wasn't very comforting to his ears. "And two, I've only been gone for about an hour. So where's the all day you're talking about drama queen?" He walked pass her and into the hut. "I'm back." Unfortunately, the only thing that greeted him were two angry faces.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kikiyo and Kagome asked.

"Uh…bathroom?" Inu-yasha asked/said cautiously. Either one of them alone could scare him regularly. Together, they scared him shitless.

"Well where was this bathroom, in London?" Kagome asked.

Kikiyo was next with her inquiries. "Well, wherever the bathroom was, I hope my present was near it."

"Of course it was Kiki." Inu-yasha pulled out the kimono and bracelet. They were awe-struck by the beauty of the two gifts.

Sugi, however, was not convinced of one thing. "Mr. Inu-yasha, may I have a word with you?"

"Not if you don't stop calling me Mr. I'm not that old ya know." But he went with him anyway.

"Where did you get those presents from? Were they from Lord Sesshomaru?" Sugi asked once out of the ear range of the others.

"What does it matter?" Inu-yasha asked. "He's my brother and he helped me out. To tell you the truth, I never expected him to help me."

"Yes, neither did I. Very well Inu-yasha, you may return to your lady," Sugi said as he left.

Inu-yasha returned to the hut and took a seat beside Kikiyo. Everyone seemed to be chatting away until…

"Ahh, oh no!!!" Kagome suddenly screamed as she jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"I completely forgot about my big test 5th period! If I leave now, I can make it." She began to pack her bag to leave. When she got everything, she left for the well. "I'll be back in a few guys."

Everyone sent their goodbyes and she was off.

Kagome rode the bike to the well. When she entered the forest of Inu-yasha, however the pulsating feeling of a jewel shard nearby stopped her in her tracks. "I sense a jewel shard, and It's really close."

"I bet it's so close you can smell it," came an evil voice from the tree tops.

"Who was that?"

Kagome heard a sinister laugh before, out of the trees, sprung a man in a white baboon pelt.

"Naraku!" Kagome screamed as she prepared to run. Unfortunately, just as she turned around, Kana of the demon void held up her mirror and started sucking her soul in.

"How does it feel to be helpless?" Naraku asked as Kana sucked more of Kagome's soul in.

"This won't work Naraku. Remember last time she tried to suck my soul in? She couldn't take it all."

"You're completely right. In fact, Kana's mirror is beginning to get full already."

'Something's wrong. Why is he so calm? He's planning something,' Kagome thought.

"But then again, this is why I brought Sano along," Naraku said as he stopped to the side to reveal a little boy. The small boy looked like a replica of Kana just with shorter white hair. He too, held a mirror.

"Sano?!" Kagome asked surprised to see another incarnation. Yes. Sano and Kana are twins. I neglected to bring Sano along the first time because of his habit of disobeying orders." Naraku affectionately stroked the boy's head. "I think I have fixed that problem. Now Sano, finish what your sister has started."

Sano stepped forward and help up his mirror. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he began to suck in the rest of Kagome's soul.

Kagome began to feel light-headed as hr soul began to vanish. "Someone…help…me," she whispered as she began to see black. Just as she thought she was out she saw the back of someone with a full head of whitish-silver hair. "Inu…yasha," she whispered as she fell unconscience.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru. How I have awaited the day to see you again. Now, we can plan how to destroy Inu—"

Naraku never got to finish his sentence. Sesshomaru struck his deadly blow to the demon puppet and disembodied it's head from the rest of it's body.

Kana stepped back one step, but Sano fell flat on his ass and began to shake in fear of Sesshomaru.

"Kana, Sano, return to me. Bring me the young miko's soul," Naraku said through his broken puppet.

"Oh no you don't you baboon looking fuck-face!!" Sesshomaru screamed as he launced himself at Kana and Sano.

Kana, thinking quickly, put a hand on her brother's shoulder and teleported them out of the area.

Sesshomaru crashed very unceremoniously and ungracefully, into a tree.

"Oww!" he screamed as he rubbed his nose. He came to his senses when he noticed Kagome, lying unconscirence on the ground. "Kagome? Kagome?!" he asked/screamed as he tried to shake her awake. When it didn't work, he picked her up and carried her back to Kaede's hut.

Inside the hut, Inu-Yasha picked up on Sesshomaru's scent and quickly went outise to see what had occurred. When he discovered Kagome, unconscience in Sess' arms, alarms flared off in his head.

"What did you do to her?!" he asked.

"Nothing you ass-clown," Sesshomaru said as he threw her limp form to Inu-yasha. "You're lucky Naraku got to her first." And he turned to leave.

At this point, everyone else came out of the hut and saw Kagome on the ground.

"Lady Kagome?!" Everybody called out. Kikiyo was first to reach her. She checked Kagome's pulse.

"She's still alive, but it looked as if her soul has been sucked out of her."

"Damn. It had to be Naraku's incarnation Kana of the void, "Inu-yasha said snarling. Kagome may not be the woman he chose to love, but she was still a friend. He had to do something about it.

Miroku, sensing Inu-yasha's thoughts, hit him upside the head with his staff. "Don't be so rash and naïve Inu-yasha. I bet you want to go looking for Naraku yourself."

"Well…yeah. But that's just cause you guys will just get in my wa—"

Sango hit him next with her boomerang bone. "Stop complaining will ya. We all care for Kagome, and we all want to help her.

"But I feel it's—"

Next it was Shippo with his illusional spinning top. "Quit whinning Inu-yasha. She's like my mommy. Of course I'll want to help too."

Kikiyo hit him with her bow next before he could say anything. "Stop being so chivalrous and let us help you sweetie.

Inu-yasha was smart enough to know what came next as he looked at Kagome's servant's. "Don't even think about it. I got hit enough for one day."

"Okay then, let's go get 'em!" Shippo said as he jumped on Inu-yasha's shoulder.

"Wait. Let's leave Lady Kagome here. We don't' need any more harm to befall her," Yuki suggested.

"Excellent idea Yuki," Sugi said as he was continuing making plans. "Yuki and Sagi, stay here to guard them. I want all of the women except for Yuri and Shintu to stay here." He looked at Shippo. "And you stay here too.

"Aww, but I wanted to come!!!" Shippo whinned.

"Too bad. Now let's move people."

They were all about to leave when Yuki stopped them. "Wait! There's a note here from out Lord."

Everyone stopped and turn back to read the note.

"Kagome will get her Necklaces when she wakes up. In the meantime, help is on the way to get Naraku. Take care of my Kagome."

Secret Admirer

"You heard the man people, let's get going," Sugi said as everyone, clad in battle gear, got ready for a fight for the young miko's life.

MG: Hope you guys enjoy the story and I'll be back next month with the next chapter. Merry Christmas everybody!

P.S. if everything goes according to schedule, then I should be finished this story by next Christmas (assuming that I can post on an average of 1 chapter/month.

PPS. Here's a little bonus poem for you guys.(To the tune of Jingle Bells)

Dashing through the forest

On a demon's back all day

All the fields we go

Searching all the way (for jewel shards)

Myoga cowers in fear

Shippo helps in the fight

What fun it is to watch and see

Sango slap Miroku all night

Inu time

Inu time

Inu's on his way

Oh what fun it is to watch

Inu-yasha today

Inu time

Inu time

Inu's on his way

Oh what fun it is to watch

Inu-yasha today!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!


End file.
